


G/T S/A Twitfic

by MapleMermaid, shmorgas



Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMermaid/pseuds/MapleMermaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas
Summary: Oh my god, Taylor, Geno, and Phil trying to get Sid and Amanda together (Carl tags along for the entertainment and to kiss Phil). They are not subtle AT ALL. Sid is dying. Amanda, however, is terribly clueless and notices nothing.She thinks Sid just wants to talk hockey! She's impressed he treats her like a hockey player of her own right. Sure, her earliest memory is her mom calling Sid a brat and Amanda sticking her tongue out at him, but bygones.BYGONES. COMPLETE BYGONES. SHE TRIES NOT TO THINK ABOUT IT CAUSE IT MAKES HER FACE GO RED.So she has a little crush. It's fine. it's not a big deal. She can handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Morgs is in bold, the rest is me.
> 
> The Taylor/Geno being more of a brief introduction before I was sidetracked with Sid/Amanda and well...
> 
> Basically Morgs and I have some fantastic conversations

(Secretly I love Geno/Taylor. So much)

**OH MAN HI I WANNA TALK THIS so much**

LITTLE SISTER IN LOVE WITH HER BROTHERS BEST FRIEND AND TRYING TO SNAP THAT UP

BROTHERS BEST FRIEND FEELING LIKE A DIRTY OLD MAN EVEN THOUGH HE'S NOT EVEN THAT OLD

**YES OMG AND THE QUESTION IS DO THEY TELL THE BRO/BEST FRIEND**

What do you even say to that?

"Hey man, I think your sis is crushing on me."

"She's young, she'll get over it."

Pretty sure the proper response is *not* "But I don't think I want her to."

**Sid turns to Geno. "Just don't fuck it up"**

Oh god, days then weeks then months of agonizing over what Sid would think of him for daring to be attracted to his sister. And Sid's just like "I mean I'll kill you if you hurt her, but she's her own person? I’m pretty sure you’re just worried you’ll fuck it up.”

Sid loves his bb sis but he has no blinders to how she can take charge. He almost pities Geno. Poor bastard never stood a chance.

The French Brigade takes bets on when he'll give in. Trading shots as Taylor hits on G at the bar. Sid actually feels his jaw twinge in pain from trying to not laugh as Geno looks at him with wide terrified eyes.

He starts bringing Taylor everywhere he knows G will be cause he's a good brother like that. (Siblings looking out for each other)

**YES!!!! Yes yes yes. Though it gets bad when both Taylor AND Geno team up to match make him**

Oh man. Sid's so screwed. He didn't think anyone noticed him sighing after Kessel's sister. But siblings notice *everything*. And Taylor of course, is magnanimous. She wants nothing but her brother's happiness

**OH GOD PHIL TEAMS UP WITH TAYLOR. OH GOD THE PARENTS ARE DISAPPOINTED**

Oh my god, Taylor, Geno, and Phil trying to get Sid and Amanda together (Carl tags along for the entertainment and to kiss Phil). They are not subtle AT ALL. Sid is dying. Amanda, however, is terribly clueless and notices nothing.

She thinks Sid just wants to talk hockey! She's impressed he treats her like a hockey player of her own right. Sure, her earliest memory is her mom calling Sid a brat and Amanda sticking her tongue out at him, but bygones.

**OMG**

BYGONES. COMPLETE BYGONES. SHE TRIES NOT TO THINK ABOUT IT CAUSE IT MAKES HER FACE GO RED.

So she has a little crush. It's fine. it's not a big deal. She can handle it.

And Sid's sister seems to like her? And keeps talking to her, so that's nice. Amanda needs more women hockey players in her life.

Sid is just. He's really nice. A little awkward, but nice. And he listens. And he's so *passionate* and... And oh fuck. Okay, this is fine. She just has to back off a bit and she can handle this. But Sid won't stop talking to her and crap crap crap.

Of course she calls Knighter, freaking out. And Knighter just laughs and laughs and hangs up. (Knighter also knows and is sworn to secrecy)

It comes to a head over Christmas. There's good wine and Sid's house is shimmering in lights and she's even in love with his house. She's so screwed. She's also probably drank a bit too much, and she definitely needs some air.

Sid finds her outside and drapes his suit jacket over her shoulders. That makes her shiver more than the cold

"You okay?"

"Fine, just a bit too much wine, y'know? And it's nice out"

"It's -5"

"... What?"

"... I don't know what it is in Farenheit"

She giggles. And then she can't stop giggling. And Sid is laughing with her. And it really is beautiful out. And the porch light is just bright enough to limn Sid's hair and catch in his eyes and oh. Oh he's looking at her.

Oh he's *smiling* at her. Is he—

She tips in just a little, and so does he. A little more, a little more. He cups her face. His hands are *huge* and warm. And they slip down her neck and under his suit jacket and sweep over her shoulders and she shivers again. And again when Sid's eyes go dark.

She feels like this is a moment that shouldn't be happening. There are a ridiculous number of people in Sid's house and somehow they're alone on Sid's porch and this shouldn't be possible

**but Amanda it is because everyone has been shipping this for a while**

(I'm not saying everyone watched Sid follow her outside and made sure EVERYONE KNEW THEY WERE OUT THERE, but y'know)

But it is. It is and she feels lit up inside when he finally kisses her. It's soft and sweet and careful and she sighs. When he pulls back she can't bear to open her eyes. She wants to stay right here, right in this moment. She's rewarded for it when Sid kisses her again, just as carefully. His one hand at her throat and his other slipped around her waist.

Fuck it. She throws her arms around his neck and the blast of cold air when Sid's coat slips off is worth it for the way Sid groans.

**I'm expecting cheering and picture snapping and whooping from the peanut gallery**

It isn't until she pulls back again that she thinks to apologize. "Your jacket-" is on the ground, is getting wet, is getting dirty...

"Doesn't matter," Sid says and kisses her again. His hands slide down to her ass and haul her in and oh god yes.

It *is* cold though, and finally Amanda shivers violently enough that Sid pulls back. "Let's go inside."

She doesn't want to go inside. She wants to stay here, in the freezing cold, more awake than ever, and kissing Sid. But he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, slipping his fingers down her cheek, and she can't refuse him anything.

He grabs his jacket, which is actually wet and dirty, and he doesn't even seem to care. It's then she notices that Sid is only in his dress shirt, tie loosed, and hair tousled, and she swallows hard. Jesus.

He catches her looking and she flushes when his eyes rake down her own body. She bites her lip and he licks his.

"It's—" He starts and stops. Swallows. "It's my house. I should be hosting." His voice is hoarse and it makes her answer easy.

"I understand. Later?" She asks and ducks her head to hide a grin when he nods and nods and nods.

They get back inside and Amanda has to physically stop herself from following him upstairs as he goes to get a new jacket. She rejoins the party and nothing feels real anymore. She finds Knighter and laughs easier than ever before and everything is *wonderful*

She catches Sid's eye more than once over the rest of the evening. He brushes her fingers every time they walk past each other. She finds him at the snack table and feels wicked as she sips champagne and bites carefully at strawberries, making low pleased noises. She didn't know a person's eyes could get so dark, but Sid's pupils are blown out and he looks wild around the eyes and she *wants*.

At the end of the night she knows she's caught. Phil looks nonchalant when he asks if she's staying to help clean up. "Call me if you need me. But uh, I think you'll be alright," Phil says, and coughs. He's such a good brother. She waves him off.

Sid's house is full of messes: glasses scattered, plates everywhere, there's strawberry in the carpet. She's actually cleaning some of it when Sid finds her. He's lost his jacket again, and his tie. His top button is loose.

"It can wait," he murmurs, and takes the wine glass from her fingers, setting it behind her on the table. It brings him in flush. His breath is hot on her neck and he doesn't move away. She shivers, her heart beating jackrabbit fast.

Her breath stutters when he nuzzles at her neck and his hands rest on her hips. "Sid." He kisses behind her ear and she whines.

"Amanda," he murmurs. He says her name like a prayer, whispered right in her ear and she curls her fingers in his shirt.

She hopes she doesn't tear anything but she doesn't care that much. She just slips his buttons and curses his undershirt. "Do you even need an undershirt?" She asks.

"Well, not anymore," he says. She giggles, and he laughs, and god this is good. She goes to step back but his fingers dig into her hips and tug her back. "Stay," he says.

She smiles. "Don't you have a bed?"

He pulls away enough to look at her with glittering eyes. "Yes?" he asks and she nods. Still, he doesn't let her go.

"We're not going to get far if you don't- *oh*" She cuts off with a gasp when he slips his hands under her dress and grips her thighs. He hauls her up until her legs are wrapped around his waist, and starts walking.

Amanda hides her flushed face in his neck. She's a hockey player. She's not light. But he's a hockey player too, and stronger than she though. Not that he takes her far.

She's pretty sure the room isn't his, it has a guest room feel, but it was closest so she doesn't care. She laughs as they tip onto it.

She's not sure what she expected Sid to do. But he just giggles and kisses her. And kisses her. And- Oh.

His dress shirt slides off easy, his undershirt ruins his hair as he peels it off. She ruffles it before sliding her hands down. God, he has so much everything. Shoulders, chest, back. She traces down his spine and he starts pressing kisses to her neck.

She actually whimpers as he goes and clutches at him helplessly for a moment.

"Good?"

"*Yes*"

"*Good*"

He kisses around her neck, pressing the lightest of kisses to her throat, before reaching the other side and continuing his worship.

It almost feels like an afterthought when she starts to arch up. It feels liquid, easy, when he rolls his hips against her. She lets go of him just long enough to hike her dress up further so she can tip her legs to either side and give him room. It continues like that, just like that, until she starts to shudder. She can feel him hard against her but it's not enough.

There's too much in the way, his belt for one. "Sid." His answering groan ripples across her skin. "Pants."

He groans again, but moves. His upper body presses hard against her as he braces his weight, loosens his belt, shucks his pants. He comes back in just his underwear and god that's better. He fits against her perfectly and the slide of fabric is just enough.

Sid sucks a kiss behind her ear and she scrabbles at his back. Her nails dig in as she holds on and rolls her hips. She didn't think- She didn't expect- Everything is hot and sticky and her underwear are wrecked and she doesn't *care*.

Sid doesn't ever change his pace. He's as steady as a metronome, working against her and building her up, up, up

He murmurs sweet nothings into her skin as she starts to moan. Short high-pitched gasps escaping with each thrust.

"Just like that," he says. "So good. So- So perfect. *Amanda*." Her underwear finally slips out of the way and oh.

His briefs are soft and damp against her and he presses just a little harder and she can feel him and- and- "*Sid*."

It starts low, fluttering at first then clenching hard and twisting in her stomach. It builds as he keeps moving. Builds and builds and orgasm takes her over and washes every coherent thought from her.

She can feel his briefs start to cling as she soaks them and that's when Sid's hips finally stutter, but he doesn't stop. He keeps moving until she's crying out and clawing at his skin. "Oh *god*," she sobs into his neck and he groans.

Finally, when she's starting to flinch away, he freezes against her, his shoulders are a harsh line until they start to shake. He buries his moans into her neck and she's too wrecked to do anything. She can only twitch her fingers in an attempt to sooth.

He drops on top of her, and that's where he stays as he pants for air. He keeps kissing at her skin and she shivers.

By the time she can breathe again, she can feel the sweat clinging to her skin and causing her dress to catch uncomfortably. She doesn't say a word though. She's more than happy to exist in this moment, sticky dress and all with Sid rubbing his cheek on her skin like a cat and starting to murmur again. "So good," he says and she shivers.

Finally he moves and she wants out of her dress but she still can't get her fingers to work. She sort of tugs at it a bit and gives up. Sid is the one to help her. He slides his hand under her spine and helps her sit up. Unzips her and pushes the sleeves from her shoulders. She feels a little smug when the dress slips down and he sees her bra. He stares for a flatteringly long time.

She manages to muster up enough energy to wiggle out of the dress, and then starfishes over the covers.

Sid chuckles. "Gonna leave room for me?" he asks and she grins.

"Maybe if you're good," she teases. She swallows when his eyes go dark

"I can be good," he says, voice low and harsh. His fingers fiddle with her bra strap and she shudders. "I can be *very* good."

She probably shouldn't find it attractive when he grins as she whines. But she knew from the beginning where she stood. "Come on then," she says, and tips her head back as he goes to work.

By the time they reach the other side of morning, she has very thorough proof of just how good he can be.

By the time they reach the next evening, they even manage to make it to Sid's bed. (They call a cleaning service for the house.)

**OH GOD. -claws- his mouth must be perfect. His dick must be both awesome AND he knows how to use it**

His mouth is a literal dream, plush lips, clever tongue, and the *noises* he makes against her skin are flattering and arousing. His dick leaves her sore but satisfied and she's basically jelly by the time they're done. He has to bring her food in bed.

**oh my god. Thick or long or a combo of both. Or just. All of his attention**

Definitely thick and just a little longer than she's used to. But also his attention.

**oh damn. She's murdered. Phil can ID her body in a week**

He gets her off once with his mouth before he does anything else. Then he introduces his fingers and works her up again. She's just on the cusp of orgasm when he slips his fingers free and slides into her, right to the hilt, and she comes *hard*.

And then. Oh god and then he starts to fuck her. Slow steady thrusts of his hips and a person shouldn't be able to do this okay? A normal person's lower body would give up, but Sid is literally conditioned to be able to move and fuck.

He rolls his hips in just the right way that has him thrusting deep but sometimes rubbing at her clit and she comes *again* and that's it. She's done. Goodbye and goodnight. She actually has an arm thrown over her eyes when all is said and done.

She'd feel bad making Sid do all the work, but he doesn't seem to mind. He groans as he pulls out and gets rid of the condom but he stretches like a satisfied cat and just grins at her when she tries to talk and it comes out as garbled nonsense.

He brushes her hair from her face, kisses her cheek and curls up beside her. Their fingers are laced together when they fall asleep.

**it went from cute to hot to cute**

AND YEAH, SO SID/AMANDA IS MY OTHER SECRET PAIRING IF THAT WASN'T OBVIOUS

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr! Feel free to ask me things :D](http://mermaple.tumblr.com/)


End file.
